Most home window shutters serve only an ornamental function. As such, most of these are formed, for example, by injection molding using colored plastic to provide a plastic shutter that does not rot and generally does not require painting. Building material distributors and retailers stock various colored shutters.
Windows come in many different lengths, and as such, the shutter must correspond in size to the length of the window. Therefore, in addition to a variety colors, shutters are manufactured in a number of different sizes. Thus, the distributor must not only stock different colors, but also must stock different sizes, frequently ten to fifteen different sizes. The problem created by this is quite obvious. The volume of shutters that must be stocked is prohibitive for many distributors.
To overcome this problem, plastic shutters have been formed which can be adjusted in size. Several of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,116, 4,765,110, 3,455,079, and 4,251,966.
The problem with each of these designs is that adjustment of the shutter is too complex. Generally, the complexity of the adjustment requires the distributor instead of the end user to make the adjustment. Precise cuts are required plus assembly using various fasteners, plastic rivets and the like. This is totally unacceptable if one wishes to adjust the size of the shutter at the job site. The large number of separate components causes these shutters to rattle and can easily fall apart.
Improved shutters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,782, 5,373,677, and 5,430,986. The shutters disclosed in these patents overcome many of the problems associated with earlier adjustable shutters. Unfortunately, these shutters require different end pieces for the top and bottom. Further, a shutter with a distinctively designed end caps is desired, as opposed to a shutter with end caps having merely straight edges, separate end caps are needed.
There is a distinct need for a shutter that can be easily mounted to a home or building structure without the need for screws, bolts or the like. Further, there is a need to simplify adjustment and installation of these shutters. Also, there is a need for a shutter having end caps with a different design on the opposite faces of the end caps, the end caps being reversible so that the appearance of the shutter can be changed.